hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nkechinyer/Story Time!!!
Since I am seemingly bored, finished up all the tracks I wanted to do today, wrote my essay for my Academy, created another blog post on season requests, Checked the NHC, and am somehow still bored and have time left in the day, I'm going to tell a story. It's not any ordinary Story. In fact, it is most likely one you haven't heard before. It's the full story behind my weather interest and how I discovered and joined HHW. (keep reading, please. Floyd, you might want this for your test wiki XD) My story doesn't go back quite as far as some of yours. I listened to Ryne's story just the other day, and it went back to the early 2000's. Please note, for the most part, I remember the events and not the exact dates. All dates are for the most part, rough estimates off of my memory. ''MY STORY The story starts in February 2009. Back in these days I wasn't a very modern person. I had a nintendo wii, a TV with Two Channels, CBS and CW Cincinnati, and my Mom had a flip phone. Yeah, I know, that ain't much, eh? on a normal day in 2009, I would wake up at 6:30, go to school, come home at 3:30 ish, and go to bed at 8. But, one day, this changed. I woke up one hour early, at 5:30 instead of 6:30. I woke up and did everything like normal. But, I still had some time. My choices weren't that wide, at ALL. I could play Wii, watch TV, or doodle. I didn't want to waste my time putting in the Backyard Football '09 wii disk. I picked to watch TV. There wasn't much on. The CW is mostly a comedic channel, with all the probably not intended for a 8 year old TV shows, shows such as M.A.S.H, Two and a Half Men, etc. However, on CBS was the news. I remembered that my Gramma liked the news, and turned it on all the time while I was at her house. So, I decided that the News was my best bet to actually do something interesting. On the first day, it really wasn't much to me. I just sat and watched. Nothing really caught my eye. But, the waking up early started happening more and more often. In some cases, I started waking up at 2:30 in the morning. I even did an all nighter (accidentally) a couple times. Did the same thing. I remember actually looking forward to watching this news program that aired out of Shanghai from a CBS affiliate (in English, of course) that aired at 3am. I really enjoyed it. I'm not sure if the show is still around though. I kept watching the news. Eventually, I started to enjoy the news enough that I actually started watching it on the evenings too. That's when the first influential figure in my interest of weather came into play. His name was Tim Hedrick. Little did I know, he would later become a very influential figure. He did all this fun stuff on the evening news, especially in the summer. He would go grill in some random Cincinnati Neighborhood and do the weather. He would mention all the fun science stuff. That's when I decided "This guy is amazing. I like his weather reports." And I started imitating him when nobody was looking. I remember that my 2nd grade notebook is the only notebook I've ever filled, and it was filled with weather maps as opposed to any actual notes. I still have that notebook. Maybe I'll post a few pictures of the maps I made someday. My 3rd Grade year was arguably near the peak of my weather interest, if not right on top of it. I got this really nice teacher, I'm going to call his Mrs. B, because that was the first initial of her last name. I don't know how, but she seemed to know I had a interest in weather. I don't know whether my 2nd grade teacher saw me draw weathermaps in my notebook or what, but she somehow knew. I got to present the weather to the class on a whiteboard every day. The Library teacher was the manager of the school news station. Mrs. B made an arrangement with her where I could go down to the library every Friday and present the "Weekend Weather". When I started I was a nobody. My friend from 1st and 2nd grade, who absolutely rocked, was placed in entirely different classes from me. At the time, he had been the only friend I needed (I'm also still friends with him to this day). I hadn't bothered to make any more friends, so I was sort of a loner. The weather presentations turned me into a somebody. That's when I decided I should make this a lifetime career. I wanted to be that Tim Hedrick who grilled in some neighborhood and broadcasted the weather, and had flocks of people watching. I wanted to be that meterologist that inspired kids to love the weather. I had a strong ego and passion, more than I had felt about something in my life. That year was solid and arguably one of the best years of my life. 4th grade was great as well. Apparently my previous teachers had told my 4th grade teacher about my passion for the weather. It must have been highly requested or something, so I was actually still allowed to go down every friday for the weather. This was also the year when the person at the news station who was assigned to do the weather didn't show up one friday, so I filled in. I had an excellent time. That was my Library teachers last year, so we all got a little gift, the famous mugs with the school logo that appeared on the news every day. I still have that mug. This year had a ton of action. It was the year that I broke my foot, and since I was popular, the people who held my board- sure enough, became popular. I seemingly gained a massive talent at kickball that year, when I kicked a grand slam into the school parking lot from the back bus lot. Yeah, people cheered for me the next time I was up :P. 5th grade was an easy year for me, even though I did go beserk at least once. That was when one of my teachers told me they had to constantly yell at their students to "shut up" so she could hear the weather. That gave me an idea. What if I started doing the craziest stunts on TV, to keep the kids anticipating it so they'd be quiet. This was back when Gangnam style was a big thing, so I decided to get on the news and do gangnam style the entire time while holding the weather report on popsicle sticks. Umm, the students were like 50-50, some liked it, some didn't, but it was obvious that the teachers were opposed. They must've felt I wasn't very appriciated, as the respect factor really came into the playing field. I did a small little stunt, a "Yahoo!" but nothing else, and somehow, when I went upstairs, the hallway was lined with clapping students. That makes me popular, I suppose. At graduation, I was really surprised. Somehow I got a standing ovation from everyone. When I walked up and shook hands, I discovered another interesting thing. Apparently the news made it to the principal, who was on the news every day, and it somehow made it to the DISTRICT BOARD, and the superintendent specifically knew my name. When I was up there and shook the superintendents hand, they said "I can't believe I'm finally meeting the weekend weatherman!" 5th grade was also the year that I attempted to actually meet a meterologist, Scott Dimmich, who I still watch on TV. It didn't work out, but I still want to meet a meterologist some day. I also remember seeing an NHC advisory for the first time this year. I think it was on Irwin, 2011. Trust me, I'll be pumped when Irwin comes again in 2017. After this, it was uncertain where I'd take myself. I was entering a new school. An arrangement to do the weather- unlikely. I wasn't sure if I'd be remembered as the weatherman anymore. I kind of became that lonely kid again. In the first few weeks, however, things continued looking up. I discovered I was in a class with my friend again. We managed to find two other kids who had the same passion for sports. I'm still friends with one of them. About a week in, one of the 8th graders a few seats ahead of me on the bus asked "Are you the weekend weatherman from elementary?". Kinda shocked me people remembered. They told me that they secretly liked my weather reports while they were there (which was when I was in 3rd grade), but said they were too shy to say anything at the time. Those days, people didn't talk about my weather reports as much. I did still get cries to "go on the school speakers and do the weather". I was still relevant, just not as much as before. On September 8th, 2014, I was looking at some Force 13 videos online and stumbles upon this community known as '''The Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki'. All I remember was that back then, I only got 2 hours, and my Gramma was the only one with wifi. I know I viewed a few season, I know I viewed multiple of Steve's and at least one of Andrew's. At the end, I joined under the Username Hypoman, hoping I would remember and come back to it the next time I was there. Let me be honest, and say, I would have been a dumb user if I joined in 2014. I would've only been seen every other Saturday for a few hours a day, my tracks would have been on hand drawn maps, highly unrealistic, and used bad names. I'm honestly glad I didn't make any edits with that account in 2014. I had joined a site known as NationStates earlier in the year, and was thinking I could actively maintain it, just like I logged into NationStates nearly every day, but I just couldn't. And, NO, this is NOT where the story ends. I continued mostly blank into 2015. Nothing notable really happened in this year. I finally got wifi in early 2015. In August 2015, I rediscovered the site, after viewing Force13 videos (again), and this time, I bookmarked it so I couldn't find it. And thus, my tenure as a User of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki began. So, if you've ever wondered the full detail, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. This took me like an hour of time I deserved to rest for instead, so I hope you enjoy it. Category:Blog posts